What if?
by maplecat
Summary: He came to her coffee shop unwelcome but all touka can think of is 'him'


**Touka's POV**

_After the 'Anteiku' raid, myself and yomo-san finally can runs our own small coffee shop. We tried our best to give the vibe as how Anteiku used to have, the calm and pleasant atmosphere for the ghouls to enjoy even the humans themselves._

_Even though without 'him' it is still feel…alright._

_I still wanted to become a teacher, the dream that I always dreamt but I can't be selfish the whole time maybe this is the right thing to do after all… who knows._

'Clank'

The noise came from the main door

_Ah a customer, I couldn't see who coming in to the shop as I was kneeling under the cashier looking out for a certain bean that I happen to left it there the other day. _

_I heard footsteps rushing to the main door to usher the customer, it was kimi._

"Table for two please" _he said, what a kind voice I thought somehow sounds familiar maybe the regulars?_

_Kimi was right behind me as I was about to stand up and she whispered_

"This is not good touka-chan, the dove is here"

_I almost dropped the bag of beans that I was holding_

"Don't worry kimi, I will try to figure out how to kick them out, leave their orders with me"

_Perhaps I could give horrible service that they would regret stepping in to this shop, but I couldn't messed up with the food or they would suspect this shop were run by ghouls, that's the reason why I and yomo hired kimi to cover up in the 1__st__ place._

_Maybe I could just spill the coffee on his shirt, ok let's do that._

_I brought their orders prepared by kimi to their tables, two men sitting right at the corner, one with eye patched on his right eye… that's kind of reminds me of him a little I muttered under my breath_

_The other guy with odd two tones hair colour facing the opposite both has large suitcase next to each other, they're indeed the 'Dove'_

"Thank you for the waiting here is tuna sandwich and two Americano" _I said_

"No problem" _said the guys with the kind voice_

_I turned my face to look at him, his gaze and warm smile perching my heart I was shocked_

_My hand trembling and I really spilled the coffee without the plan of being it as an accident…it is an accident._

"Ah, careful your hand!"

_Instead of him backing off he holds my hand, and both of stunned and we stared at each other_

_We are lost in each other gaze_

_The familiar feelings is there and both of not making a move _

"Touka-chan!" _Kimi runs to us with a towel in her hand_

_Somehow his grip on my hand is stronger_

"We're terribly sorry we will make you another coffee!" _she apologise_

"Ah it's alright, most importantly is this young lady's hand fine? Or she can't grind the fine coffee again" _He laughed_

Silent

"Sasaki!"

_His name is… sasaki? But that laugh, that eyes…. Even that smile wait what I was thinking?_

"Sorry" _I said and excuse myself _

"…is she mad at you? Shouldn't you supposed to be mad her?"

"What are you talking about mucchan, I can't get mad to a cute lady like her"

"I think you should go to the washroom, or the coffee stain will stay"

"Ah right"

**Shared washroom**

_I splashed cold water over and over again on my face_

_What an idiot, of course the dove is not 'him' am I losing my mind? What was I thinking?_

_I took a deep breath and dried my face, I need to keep my head cool and clear…my mission is to kick them out of my shop_

_As I open the door to step out of the washroom 'he' was standing right in front of my face_

_With the awkward silly grin plastered on his face he asked if this is the only washroom available, somehow his awkwardness made me mad_

_I replied yes as this is just a small coffee shop, there's no space for two washroom. Somehow he let out a sigh that sound more like a relief?_

_He's not moving and I need to go back to the cashier and do my work_

"Why don't you step aside so that I could go?" _feels so annoyed, is he an idiot too?_

"I won't let you go this time" He said

_He grabbed my wrist stepped inside and pushed me to the wall as he immediately locked the door, before I could react I felt his lips pressing against mine_

_I wasn't sure what's happening but one thing for sure this is like déjà vu._

_The touch, the heat, and the scent everything reminds me of 'him'_

_I lost in his embrace and he seems lost too, I quickly gathered my strength to pushed him, god knows how long those the time has passed._

_Our lips parted and we were both panting really hard then he smiled, I could feel the heat rising around me and my face probably changed colour too, I touched my cheek and it feels so hot I couldn't handle this situation anymore and darted out of the washroom_

"Touka-chan, where were you?" _asked kimi_

"Ah I was in the store room" _I answered her quickly and glance at that sasaki guy who just passed by_

"Mucchan let's go, I need to change my clothes" _he said to the other 'dove'_

_He came towards me and handing out few notes and said_

"I will come again next time and claim my coffee that you spilled on me" _he laughed again and whispered seductively_

"Or maybe I could spilled on you some other time" _he winked and left_

_I was speechless _


End file.
